


Supreme

by Griffinous56



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Knotting, Marking, Other, Ownership, Post-Game(s), Power Play, Takes place after “Embrace the Void” ending, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griffinous56/pseuds/Griffinous56
Summary: if I am the messiah, will you be my discipline?





	Supreme

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【中译】无上之主](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063360) by [XXFredricaXX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXFredricaXX/pseuds/XXFredricaXX)



> This takes place in “Godseeker Mode” of the game, where the Knight, who now is the Lord of Shade, is now staying (trapped) inside the Godhome after the “Embrace the Void” ending - Delicate Flower variation. In my headcanon, Ghost is trapped in their for the time being because of the flower, cue to why the Godseeker Mode exist. 
> 
> Also, I have no excuse for this other than that I love needy Bottom!THK/PV kinda a lot. I HAVE A MIGHTY NEED ALRIGHT!?

The vessel writhes under Shade Lord as it ceases its movement, staying still as its length is a hot heavy weight inside of them, stretching them wide. It’s hot, so hot as if the void creature is branding them on the inside and the Pure Vessel winces, a high pitch whistle creeks out from behind their opaque mask.  The holy knight then struggles weakly in their bindings, thin frame curling and arching against several void tentacles curling around their body, hips shoving up and forward the Shade Lord, silently begging for the God to move.

 

But Shade Lord, insistent as it always is, only letting out a silent chuckle and uses its second pair of arm to hold the Pure Vessel hips still, completely immobile them as easy as pie. Then the God of Gods leans down into their right shoulder and whispers, “No.”

 

The borrowed voice is a familiar low gravelly tone that belongs to the Nightmare King, murmuring sweetly into the Pure Vessel shoulder before kissing their neck. Then suddenly, Shade Lord yanks the hold its upper hand has on their wrists up, leaving their strong torso lean and exposed, vulnerable to the God kisses as it trailing from their neck down to their rapidly heaving chest then nipping at their side.

 

With a haughty smirk, the Shade Lord is grinding down at them, its tip pressing hard on their pleasure point punishingly. The Pure Vessel nearly shouts if not for being voiceless, whole body jerks harshly as their inside clenching down and convulsing around the huge member inside of them. Trying to ignore of how sensitive they are when the Shade Lord is still just using one member as their body trying to milk what it could get by tightening down on the length inside of them.

 

Shade Lord watches with fascinating in its several glowing eyes as the vessel lolls their head to a side, trying too hard to quell their shivering as the Pure Vessel recovers from their second climax tonight. And it’s just barely twenty minutes in.

 

There’s precious few things in the world that the Shade Lord loves as much as watching the Pure Vessel not get what they want; it almost loves it more than bathing in the sun before crushing the dying Light between its thumb. It loves seeing them quiver on the edge of climax, listening to their labored silent moans and grunts as they get all worked up, feeling their mounting excitement before it grant the vessel its ruined climax. Leaving them all exhausted and needy, literally begging for it to start to thrust into them again and hoping that finally, _finally_ , the God of Gods will grant them what they want, _need._

 

In this new form with is renewed powers, the Lord of Shades has heightened senses, can monitor the vessel every move, every twitch, every clench, the accumulation of sweat on their smooth shell, the tautness of the sinews in their thighs, the flow of void inside rushing through their body when being stimulated out of their mind. If Shade Lord can sense it, it can control it. It has that power, and it loves it so.

 

This form of discipline Shade Lord reserves strictly only for the Pure Vessel, and that makes it so fun, because they’re the prideful one, the renitent and the pure one. A superiority complex in a holy shell, armed to the teeth both in body and mind, always with that empty look on their face as if they don’t care much for anything, anyone around them even when they do so (sometime caring too much), acting as if they’re the unreachable on in this Hall of Gods. (And that was true, back when the Lord of Shade was still sleeping down in the Abyss Sea below, waiting for its awakening as Ghost who carried its heart ascending. But that was so long ago, memories of days just being a lowly small grub almost faded away.)

 

The powerful void creature will never forget the look on the Pure Vessel face when it took them for the first time, shock and confusion that later molded into lust and overwhelming need. And that look appeared again when it pinned them down when the two clashed again in Pantheon of the Knight, its massive mass of writhing void bursted out of Ghost’s small vessel body, right before so many audiences.

 

Shade Lord hums at its thoughts and start to slowly grinding down at them in small circles. And the Pure Vessel jolts, choking on their breath as pleasure starts to build up again, still hyper sensitive, feel so full but still so needy. Looking up at it pleadingly.

 

Shade Lord chuckles and releases its grip on their hips, allow them to fuck themself on its large length again in short and shallow thrusts. Shade Lord lets them do it, several other thick black cocks rubbing between their thighs and on their dripping slit, one even try to nudge in beside the first one before retreating back, messily smearing precum and their slick. Towering its hug body on top of the vessel, Shade Lord starts to wonder how much they can take it when last time, they took two cocks so well. Then it let it aside as a plan for another day.

 

That fact that the seemingly emotionless vessel is also singularly desperate for someone to throw them down and fuck them but good is one of their best kept secrets. Such an affectionate and pitiful creature they are, starving for any kind of touches and gestures that the Lord of Shades, _anyone_ , is willing to give. Now that Shade Lord knows about it, there’s no stopping it from exploiting it until it gets bored of it; which won’t be anytime soon.

 

Underneath it, the Pure Vessel winces and keens as they shove they hips onto its crotch, try to take it deeper, try to position its passive cock it to press against their sweet spot again, digging their heels into the mattress as they do so. Shade Lord chuckles, leaning down again to press a wet kiss on the side of their mask, a free hand tilting their head up to press at their neck as the other hand reaching down to rub the outside of their slit.

 

The slit, their cunt, is what the Shade Lord has put onto the Pure Vessel itself seeing how they don’t have any sexual organs of any kind. Like how Shade Lord has developed its own organ through trial and error, made from what it knows about mortal bodies and desires. All those works pay off in the end.

 

Having full abilities to mold and control void of any forms is fun. _So much fun._

 

It’s taken some work to break the proud knight down like this, to instill the instinct and the wants into them, but Shade Lord _and_ Ghost have never been one to eschew hard work; and whenever it’s on top of them, pounding into them until it gets to see the Pure one flat-out embarrass themself, it’s reminded that the hardest work is also the most rewarding.

 

“You’re so wet right now.” Shade Lord says amiably, pressing against their mask as its fingers pushes into them, brushing its own member. And it chuckle when more slick gush out, the fluid soaking its hand and the mattress of the massive bed they’re laying on. Shade Lord’s body rumbles at the look of shame and lust that crosses the Pure Vessel’s features, then leans down to smack a kiss on their snout. The Shade Lord itself couldn’t feel better; the Pure Vessel is taking it good and hard and deep, and it already knows that it will get it release too.

 

It’s let them wait for this night for a long time. It’s it favorite thing; starving them until they’re practically salivating for some cock, body convulses with need as slick uncontrollably sliding down between their legs, even though they knows they might get left panting and aching. Ghost, who is now Shade Lord, has the powers of a god, always makes sure that the Pure Vessel doesn’t get to mess around with anyone else, or keep themself satisfied by way of their fingers more than Shade Lord finds appropriate. The Pure one needs to understand that nobody has dominion over their body and their pleasure, their mind other than the God of Gods itself. Shade Lord feels that they’ve learned their lesson quite well; after all, they always comes crawling back to its chamber in the death of the night when all others have gone to their respective rooms, ready and willing and with their legs open so wide that even the Troupe Master would find they’re overdoing it.

 

(Oh Shade Lord knows that Grimm and his God know what they’re doing alright. And it’s always amusing to see the expression on the scarlet specter face when the Pure Vessel appears the next day, walking clumsily on their feet as they struggle to cover the marks the Lord of Shades has left on their body that couldn’t be cover with their white armor and cape.)

 

The vessel twisting weakly in its hold as their inside clench down when they’re stretched wider than before, but not as wide as they normally could get. Their God is being playful today. Being so unnatural passive so, and the Pure Vessel shivers as their right hand and torso dissolved into a pool of short void tendril, slipping out of its bruising grip to merge itself in the Shade Lord’s void, curling around its void tentacles. The combination of both of themselves, void merging together, makes both parties shudder and moaning into each other as it heightens their sense, bodies burning with overwhelming need.

 

The Pure Vessel always gets desperate the most when their void merge together, always doing their best to please their lord when they are like this, moving their hips and arching their body beautifully in a way they know will please it. On some occasions, they can even get so desperate to a point where Shade Lord can get them to ride on it out at the hall willingly, body bared for all eyes to see as they unashamedly sit on its several cocks like it’s their throne. When it happens, Lord of Shade will become a kind god, fueled by Ghost heart pulsing at its core, and it will take hold of their hips and fucking into them at a bruising phase, leaving them a mewling and sobbing mess as their come wetting them both and collapse on top of it. Continues to fuck into the vessel anyway despite their weak protest, eyeing anyone when they try to get close. Showing everyone who's the Pure Vessel really belongs to.

 

Sometimes, Shade Lord can be a cruel god. It would let them have it, but not without messing up the rhythm at the right moment to give them one of those sloppy, slightly ruined orgasms. The effects of that are always amusing to watch. Like watching the Pure Vessel going around unsteadily on their legs and constantly on-edge for the following week. Watching them getting all tense up when it, Ghost, Shade Lord, gets _too close_ in a fight, its magic and void curling around them before lashing out.

 

Most of the time, Shade Lord feels generous. It blames that to Ghost’s void heart beating at it core.

 

It doesn’t complain, of course.

 

Shade Lord feels like a generous god today, and decides to get a little… creative.

 

“Say… How would you like it if I move you out there like this…?” Shade Lord Say absentmindedly, free hands rubbing their trembling side. “Out of the Hall with you on my cocks.” The God is smirking broadly now, watching as sense slowly coming back to them.

 

“If you want, I can send you out there, dripping and reeking like you do.” Shade Lord continues, and the Pure Vessel looks up at it, bewildered. “Think you can get your problem under control fast enough to get back to your room with some dignity? Think you can control yourself enough to not get mount by anyone out there. I can names a few...” And as if to emphasize the idea, Shade Lord starts to pull out, arms and void tendrils retreating from their body to reach for their discarded armor and cape in the corner of its chamber.

 

The Pure Vessel wildly shakes their head as sudden panic comes over them at the thoughts when they have gotten out of their haze, looks like as if they may bolt away at any moment. Their remaining arm shoot out from its spot to grip at Shade Lord shoulder and curling onto themself, fitting their body closer to it.

 

Their inside still clench down at it, inner walls still convulsing around its length, not willing to let go. Their right side is still a mass of dark tendrils, curling against its several own.

 

Shade Lord slightly opens its jaws to lick at the corner of its mouth, black tongue catched on its sharp fangs and leaks droplets of liquid void. Purring, Shade Lord rams back into them, kisses the vessel on their mask, smearing the liquid all over it. The inky black smear is a sharp contrast to their white mask. Marking them as its.

 

Shade Lord can feels how their thighs quiver on either side of its large body, ankles and joins twitch in frustration. And it _growls_ possessively.

 

“And what would you do for me to not doing that?”

 

In response, the Pure Vessel stretch their neck to nuzzle at its chin, claws still gripping desperately on its shoulder. Letting out soft huffs and silent cries and it’s so sweet.

 

The Knight is proud, but Shade Lord’s got them so tightly wrapped around it cock that it knows they’d do anything for it not to pull away. Shade Lord couldn’t even touch its stiff member right now without having it erupt immediately. Not that it’d ever do that. It’d spoil its fun.

 

With a gentle smile, the God cups the vessel’s face, a claw hook under their mask to lift their head up and kiss them softly. “I want your loyalty, your compliance. I want you in line, not only in here, but out there, in front of everyone. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

 

It can feel how its borrowed voice hoarse and scrapes against its throat as it starts to crack from how good it feels from doing this. It needs to focus, can’t let its chosen one distract it too much after all.

 

The Pure Vessel keens, a high pitched sound emerged from behind their mask as they surge forward, resting their head on its shoulder at they wind their arm around its back, clawing at the black surface. That makes Shade Lord laughs. It’s invulnerable, nothing can harm it in this state, not even a bruise. And even if it did, the Vessel wouldn’t be able to go through with it. Tough and trained for one sole purpose as they are, they’ve never kill, would never kill. Still, it’s interesting to see they try.

 

That also rises another wonder in the God. Being raised and attuned so well with Pale Beings, the Pure Vessel has developed an full immunity to holy powers, such as being able to stand in a field full of Delicate Flowers without getting rejected like how all other void creatures are, like how Shade Lord is. They could have easily fetch some into the bedroom, then both of them could turn it into a fun erotic game.

 

Maybe later too, the Lord of Shade thinks as it’s licking and nipping at the Pure Vessel shoulder, all four hands gripping them tightly before pulling completely out of them, turning the vessel around and resting them on their legs, hips rise high as chest plastered into the soft mattress. The Pure Vessel gasps and moans pitifully when Shade Lord pulls out of them. They try to turn their head back, ready to beg, but the Shade Lord already put a hand on their head and push them down face first into the bed, muffled their already silent cries.

 

After all this time spending with Pure Vessel, Shade Lord has developed some sort of immunity of its own, and maybe, _maybe,_ it could suggest them to do that later.

 

The Pure Vessel sobs when it manhandles them roughly, trying to turn their head back to look at it. But then their demeanor goes all soft and wanting when Shade Lord starts to push into them again, two this time, and screwing them hard and fast, just in the way they love it. Their keening and twitching slide up the register as Shade Lord slides in and out of them, and it’s the sweetest thing.

 

“Can you do it for me?” Shade Lord asks again, patiently as it warps a hand around their neck, palm and claws completely cover their neck like a collar as it slowly, softly, pulls their head back, forcing them to arch their back.

 

The Pure Vessel hisses, doing their best to nod frantically in its grip, not exactly seeing anything is their vision filled with stars when Shade Lord shift its hips to push at all of their pleasure points in each strokes. Not noticing when the Lord of Shade’s body starts to change, unconsciously molding itself into the form of a grownups vessel, horns sprouting sharped ends similar to what Ghost would looks like if it ever have chance to grow like they had.

 

They don’t even have a chance to register the changes in their God form, as Shade Lord growls and cooes at them, a couple of void tendrils pushing into them to replace the losing girth and thickness of its cocks in this form. “Understand, Vessel, that I _own_ you.”

 

The Pure Vessel’s body twitch again, a hissing sound comes from them, but the way they slam themself into Shade Lord’s thrusting hips is so, so violent. When it releases the grip it has on their neck, their head falls forward, shoulder shaking as their legs twitching weakly under them, trying to gain for purchase; which means the God only has few moments left to decide whether to grant them their release or not. It decides to allow them to, feels how its own climax is quickly approaching. The smell of their coupling is _everywhere_ in the room, it’s overwhelming, and Shade Lord revels on it, can get high from it. Going a round with its favorite and chosen one always does it so good.

 

Their hand are gripping at the sheet so hard they almost rip the material out. Their claws twitch once, twice, and they move theirs hand to claw at an arm it has propped up beside their head to support its weight. It leaves no mark either, but Shade Lord almost wishes it did, because it’s all lust and need now.

 

The God watches the Pure Vessel gets a raw wounded look in their eyes as they start coming and Shade Lord lets them, keeping it rhythms steady and fucking them all the way through. The wet and squelching noises its chosen one is making are beyond compare, their climax is loud and wet, and Shade Lord is almost sure that the Pure Vessel is straining something and will probably be in deep pain afterwards, will require their God aids in lessening the cramps. It moans as it spends itself inside of them when their inside milking its lengths for all it can gives, its knots form, swollen and binding itself to them. Shade growls one last time as its climax finished, borrowed voice melted off into a voiceless roar.

 

When Shade Lord rolls both of them over, letting the vessel laying heavily on top of it as they are still trying to catch their breaths, each breaths sound vaguely grateful, and also as if they’re on the verge of something still, possibly tears. Their right arm and torso are solid again, hanging limply at their side. The God humming sweetly as it begins to trail its claws across their body, a hand circling their stomach to amplify the glowing runes it has putted on them since day one, rubbing and petting them affectionately.

 

Minutes pass and the vessel on top of it becomes very quiet, breathing slows down into a deep and steady rhythm as they slip off to sleep, exhausted. Shade Lord crooks it’s head to a side at this, observing them for awhile before rolling them off of it, laying them on its side as it shift its hips to test its knots, which are still locking tightly in them. The runes it has putted on them shine dimly for a few seconds before dying down, leaving dark elegant lines on top of the Seal of Bindings on their body the Pale King had engraved onto them so long ago.

 

The God of Gods sighs softly, contented to lay there for awhile to soak in afterglow. Waiting until the vessel stirring softly in its arms, waking up after an hour, slowly grind into them as it starts to climb up on top of the vessel again, its members never left their body as it starts to harden once more. It initiates another round of sex with them, mounting and filling them so much that they starts to reek of its scent before purring, finally satisfied as it allow both of them to have their rest.

 

It isn’t about power. The Shade Lord thinks as it absentmindedly rubbing the vessel lower back as they start to dress up next morning, sitting on the bed’s edge. Feeling how their body shivers from the simple touch.

 

It’s about control.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Is Shade Lord doing this because it’s in need of a discipline or because it needs to gain the ability to get out of that dream realm? Well idk anymore, take your pick.


End file.
